Resonance
by Classiera Niza
Summary: Bagiku, siang dan malam sama saja. sama-sama gelap, mengerikan, monoton. Apa yang kulihat berbeda dengan yang orang lain lihat. Akan tetapi aku tak harus sama dengan yang lain 'kan? lagi pula perbedaan itu indah seperti bunyi hujan yang beragam makna./ #BleachMovieFestival/ RnR?


Satu jam telah dilalui Rukia dengan duduk di kursi kafe tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang berarti. Gadis itu hanya mendengarkan ritme hujan yang berangsur deras membanting diri ke bumi ditemani secangkir _macchiato_ yang sejak tadi belum disentuh olehnya—entah apa tujuannya datang kemari.

Kafe bercat dinding cokelat susu itu lumayan sepi pengunjung, pelayan kafe yang tak seberapa jumlahnya memanfatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk berbincang-bincang di sudut toko. Kesukaan Rukia, suasana kafe yang tenteram dilengkapi penghangat ruangan sangat pas di saat-saat hujan seperti ini.

Hujan.

Suara hujan yang jatuh itu memiliki melodi yang tidak bisa dimengerti. Meredam suara-suara kendaraan di jalan dan membuat semua orang enggan berkeliaran. Melodi hujan yang berbeda dari lagu kebanyakan, tersusun dalam ketukan irama berulang-ulang dengan senandung beragam makna ... namun sayangnya Rukia benci hujan. Dia dan hujan bukanlah perpaduan yang cocok, hujan adalah sumber traumanya.

Peristiwa yang nyaris merenggut nyawa Rukia, terjadi pada tengah malam di tengah-tengah derasnya guyuran air langit. Rukia benci hujan dan suara gemuruh. Akan tetapi, dia harus berterimakasih pada itu semua ... karena gema pantulan air hujan ke tanah membatunya menghindar dari kejaran maut.

Dan bertemu pria itu.

* * *

 **Resonance  
By Classiera Niza**

 **Disclaimer © Bleach belong to Kubo Tite**

 **Scene Movie yang saya ambil adalah "BLIND"  
** _a 2011 South Korean crime thriller film directed by_ Ahn Sang-hoon! **  
**merupakan Film _thriller_ Korea pertama yang saya akui KEREN SUMPAHHH! *lebay mode on*  
note, cerita saya ini bakalan berbeda dengan movienya ya? Scene doang yang mirip, selebihnya saya acak-acak jadi yahh gitu (?)

 **Warning!  
AU, Typo(s), Misstypos, OOC, dan masih banyak kekurangannya.**

 **Don't like? Feel free to click 'back'**

* * *

— _ **Don't be deceived by what you see—  
**_

 ** _Bagiku, siang dan malam sama saja ... tak ada bedanya._**

* * *

Ingatan itu masih tertancap kuat di benakku, cita-cita untuk menjadi seorang inspektur hanya karena sebuah film detektif yang kutonton di televisi. Terdengar konyol memang, film itu langsung menyedot perhatianku tatkala si detektif menuntaskan kasus-kasus rumit dengan cara yang tak terduga.

Aku belajar habis-habisan di Akademi Kepolisian. Berlatih tiap hari untuk mengasah kemampuan bela diri, mempelajari hukum pidana, membaca buku-buku teks kriminalitas, dan apa pun yang bisa membantuku meraih impian itu. Dan sekarang aku mendapatkannya. Aku dipromosikan menjadi inspektur lebih cepat daripada yang seharusnya sebab memiliki banyak andil dalam penyelesaian kasus rumit.

Akan tetapi baru kali ini aku mendapat kasus yang _tidak masuk akal_.

"Ya ampun! Kenapa harus aku dari sekian banyak orang?" Tentu saja aku menolak kasus ini. Seorang mahasiswi universitas dinyatakan hilang dalam insiden tabrak lari yang terjadi pada tengah malam dan saksi yang kupunya hanyalah seorang gadis tunanetra! Kasus yang terlalu rumit menurutku, wajar saja kalau aku menolak.

"Berhenti mengeluh!" ujar atasanku. Aku melihatnya menjambak rambut berulang kali tanda dia juga stres jika menangani kasus ini lebih lanjut. Lalu apa bedanya denganku? Oh Tuhan, permudahkanlah urusanku ini.

"Tidak bisa melihat. Bagaimana dia tahu apakah taksi itu menabrak anjing atau orang!" protesku tidak terima sambil mengikuti atasanku yang hendak keluar ruangan. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari kesaksian gadis buta? Menutup kasus ini dengan sempurna? Rasanya harapan itu terlalu tinggi.

"Ambil saja kasus ini." Aku tahu kalau atasanku ini tidak mau ambil pusing, itu sebabnya dia menyerahkan semua ini padaku. Memicingkan mata ke arahnya, kini tanpa terasa aku mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Ingin sekali kulempar berkas ditanganku ke wajahnya dengan risiko aku didepak dari kantor ini.

"Memberiku kasus gagal! Engkau membawaku kemari hanya untuk ini?" Masih ada Ulquiorra si jenius yang sabar untuk menanganinya dibandingkan aku si temperamental dengan wajah sangar bak preman liar. Bisa-bisa aku menghancurkan meja karena tak kunjung mendapatkan keterangan yang kuat dari _gadis buta_ tersebut.

"Buat saja laporannya lalu lepaskan dia, bodoh!" Berbicara memang gampang, melakukannya itu yang sulit. Lihatlah! Bahkan rekan kerjaku memperolokkanku karena kasus ini. Ugh mendadak aku rindu dengan kasur usangku di apartemen.

"Tapi Kapten!" Dengan kesabaran yang sudah menipis sejak tadi, aku mencoba untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Namun percuma, dia sudah terlanjur menutup pintu. " _This is bonkers!_ " umpatku tak peduli lagi dengan tata krama. Kulirik gadis itu yang sedang menunggu di ruang interogasi bersama anjing peliharaannya, apakah ini takdir? Jika iya ... aku benar-benar apes hari ini. Oh Tuhan, terlebih lagi aku belum menyelesaikan makan siangku.

* * *

 **-O0O-**

* * *

Ruangan ini bisa dibilang agak suram dengan warnanya yang sedikit gelap, tidak terlalu luas sebab di sudut ruangan terletak sebuah lemari empat pintu. Di sebelah lemari juga terdapat kerai berbahan plastik sebagai sirkulasi udara yang sengaja kututup saat ini. Ada sebuah meja persegi panjang dilengkapai dua bangku yang berhadapan—yang pastinya sedang kami duduki. Memutar pena di sela-sela jari untuk membunuh waktu yang membosankan, aku memandangi gadis buta itu kemudian beralih ke anjing peliharannya.

Ah! Bahkan anjing pun turut merasa kasihan pada nasibku ini, kentara sekali dari posisi kepalanya itu.

Menghela napas kelelahan—yang kuyakini sudah berulang kali di menit yang sama—aku memanjatkan doa berharap Tuhan akan membantuku memenemukan titik terang kasus rumit ini. Mengabaikan kepulan uap kopi yang menjejalkan aromanya ke hidungku, lantas kuajukan pertanyaan dasar padanya.

"Nona? Sebutkan nama Anda."

"Aku sudah ditanyai itu untuk yang ketiga kalinya." Jawaban datar itu keluar dari mulutnya membuatku terperangah seperti orang bodoh. Mungkin saja karena rasa gugup yang berlebihan aku jadi tidak tanggap yang parahnya mendekati taraf idiot seperti sekarang, arghhh memalukan!

Aku berpura-pura mengecek kertas yang kupakai untuk mendata laporanku. "Oh tepat di sini. Aku hanya ditugaskan untuk kasus ini hm."

Wahai anjing, tolong berhenti menatapku seperti itu seolah kau mengerti apa yang kurasakan!

"Jadi, bisa kita lanjutkan?" pertanyaan gadis ini seperti bensin yang langsung menyulut api emosiku. Bagaimana bisa dia berkata demikian sedangkan aku berusaha bersabar untuk tidak menghancurkan meja. Luar biasa.

"Aku baru mulai Nona! Nama ... Kuchiki Rukia."

"Ya."

Aku membaca berkasku lagi lalu berkata, "Kaumelihat kejadian tabrak lari." segera kuhentikan perkataanku karena merasa ada yang mengganjal. Oh ya ampun! Dia ini buta dan tidak bisa melihat itu pasti! Jika saja Ulquiorra mendengarku dia pasti mengatakan kalau aku ini inspektur terbodoh yang dia kenal. "Ah maksudku ... Kaumerasa ada kejadian tabrak lari?" sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung masalah kecacatannya. Akan tetapi apa boleh buat? Memang itu yang harus kutanyakan.

Kalau tidak salah lihat, dia sekilas tersenyum padaku dan berujar, "Ya."

"Alamat?" Tanpa sadar aku kembali memutar penaku dan kali ini terjatuh ke bawah meja. Seraya mendengarkan jawabannya, aku berusaha mengambil pena tersebut.

"Area Shinjuku, Tokyo."

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau supir itu menabrak orang? Berulang kali pertanyaan itu terlintas di benakku, semakin kupikirkan semakin _blank_ otakku. "Jika itu seekor anjing, pasti akan memantul ke depan." Spontan aku kembali ke posisis awal, kaget mendengarnya bicara seperti itu seakan dia tahu segalanya.

"Pendengaran Anda sangat bagus. Alamat lengkapnya?"

"1-1-48 Okubo, Shinjyu- _ku_ , apartemen nomor 205."

"Baiklah ... kita sudah selesai." Setelah menutup buku laporan, aku berdiri dari kursi ... tidak ada niat sedikit pun melanjutkan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas akan berakhir sia-sia. Sesuai yang dikatakan Kepala Polisi, _'Buat saja laporannya, lalu lepaskan dia'_ dan aku merdeka dari kasus fantastis ini.

"Apa aku dibawa ke sini hanya untuk ditanyai nama dan alamat saja?"

Kesabaranku sudah habis Nona, jangan memperkeruh suasana.

"Jika ada kabar lebih lanjut, aku akan menghubungi Anda—"

"Bagaimana kalau ... aku tidak buta? Apa yang akan kautanyakan?"

Kepala batu. Oh Tuhan, kuatkanlah aku agar tidak membentur kepala _pintar_ ku ini ke tembok. Waktuku terbuang percuma di sini.

"Aku akan bertanya hal-hal seperti ... Apa Anda melihat mobilnya? Plat nomornya? Berapa kira-kira umur si pengemudi?"

"Sekitar empat puluh tahun dan tinggi sekitar 176 sentimeter. Dengan tubuh kekar." Aku tertawa, tertawa betapa bodohnya aku jika mempercayai omong kosong darinya, bisa saja dia mengada-ngada 'kan?

"Umurmu sekitar dua puluh lima tahun ke atas, 'kan?" sambungnya lagi.

"Ya ... bagaimana kaubisa tahu?" lagi-lagi aku dikagetkan olehnya, umurku dua puluh tujuh tahun dan tebakannya nyaris mendekati. Ahhh mungkin cuma kebetulan.

"Dan tinggi sekitar 186 sentimeter? Badanmu lumayan gagah?" Skak mat! Memang benar tinggiku 186 sentimeter ... tapi bagaimana? Bagaikan tercekat napas sendiri, pikiranku buntu. Sial! Cukup sudah! Aku muak dengan semua ini. kulambaikan tanganku ke wajahnya, dan dia tidak berkedip!

"Kau bisa melihatku?" tanyaku masih sangsi dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Aku bisa memberitahu tinggi seseorang dari suaranya, fisiknya dari gema sura, dan usia menurut intuisi." Baiklah, gadis ini tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja. Dia memiliki ketelitian dan tebakannya akurat sekali—aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan itu.

"Aku bisa mengetahui banyak hal meskipun aku tak bisa melihat. Seperti kaumakan mie kecap untuk makan siang," lanjut Kuchiki.

Kuakui, dia memiliki pendengaran dan penciuman yang tajam layaknya err anjing? Atau mungkinkah itu kelebihannya? Tak ada yang mau memecah keheningan, baik aku maupun Kuchiki. Aku terlalu sibuk menimbang-nimbang keputusan mana yang nantinya kuambil, lanjut atau berhenti ... hanya itu dan tak kusangka akan sesulit ini.

Pertama, jam makan siangku dipaksa berhenti.

Kedua, aku harus menyelesaikan kasus berlandaskan kesaksian turnanetra.

Ketiga, semua ini tak ada logikanya!

— _Holy shit._

Kurang apalagi? Terkutuklah jabatan inspektur yang tersemat padaku. Sumpah ... baru kali ini aku membenci jabatan yang kusandang. Apa hendak dikata? Nampaknya semua ini memang sudah digariskan takdir untuk terus berlanjut, setidaknya aku bisa membaca dengan jelas dari intonasi suara gadis ini bahwa dia memang bertekad memberikan keterangan yang dia punya padaku.

Gadis manis yang keras kepala.

"Lalu ... mari kita coba ini. Beritahu semua yang kaudengar." Aku kembali membuka buku laporanku, melanjutkan pernyataan-pernyataan yang tertera di kertas untuk diverifikasi lebih lanjut. "Kaunaik taksi mewah saat kecelakaan terjadi. Akan tetapi supir saat itu mengatakan dia menabrak anjing?" tanyaku _to the point_.

"Aku mendengar bagian depan dan atas taksi pecah. Tidak mungkin itu anjing, bagian yang terkena dampak terlalu besar. Korban dimasukkan ke dalam bagasi."

Masuk akal.

"Jadi, dia berbohong dan bilang itu anjing, karena engkau tak bisa melihat?"

"Benar ... dia ingin menyingkirkan bukti."

Aku paham, itu artinya pelaku adalah seorang psikopat handal. Laporan yang kuterima masih samar-samar kebenarannya ... penyidik yang bertugas di lapangan bahkan tak mendapatkan sidik jari atau benda-benda mencurigakan lainnya, semuanya terstruktur tanpa ada kecacatan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Akan tetapi siapa pun pelakunya, dia pasti bukanlah orang yang amatir. Kasus penculikan? Aku belum yakin sepenuhnya.

Kesimpulan yang kudapat, korban yang dimasukkan ke dalam bagasi adalah mahasiswi yang dinyatakan hilang sebab waktu dan TKP sama persis ditambah dari keterangan gadis ini. Entah dia masih hidup atau meninggal ... lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa memastikannya.

"Tunggu. Kupikir ada seorang pria yang praktek pengobatan naik sebelum aku," lanjutnya tentatif, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Apa supir itu mengatakannya?"

"Tidak, begitu aku naik ... baunya seperti sterilisasi."

"Ada lagi yang kauingat?" Aku butuh keterangan lebih banyak Nona, kautahu itu.

"Supir itu kemungkinan bertangan kidal."

"Kidal?" ulangku.

"Arlojinya ada ditangan kanannya. Orang biasanya memakai arloji di tangan yang lebih lemah." Haha, dia bahkan tahu hal mendetil yang kerap kali kuabaikan. Menarik sekali eh?

"Mulailah mencari orang bertangan kidal, supir taksi mewah."

Kuchiki Rukia, usia baru dua puluh empat tahun. SD sampai SMA bersekolah di Kyoto, merupakan salah satu kadet berbakat di Akademi Polisi namun sayang karirnya harus kandas di tengah jalan setelah mengalami kecelakaan tiga tahun silam yang mana hal itu juga merenggut penglihatannya. Selulus SMP pun dia pernah mendaftarkan diri ikut program Taruna Muda _Rikujou Jieitai_ **[1]** , tak heran jika kemampuannya sehebat ini walau dia buta—jelas sekali dari pendidikan yang dia tempuh.

Ternyata kami sama-sama dari Akademi Kepolisian, begitulah pikirku ketika membaca biodata Kuchiki Rukia. Yahh semoga saja dia bisa membantuku menutup kasus ini.

* * *

 **-O0O-**

* * *

Sejenak Rukia hanya mematung, merenungi apa saja yang dialaminya selama seminggu terakhir ini sejak proses penyidikan kasus tabrak lari. Menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis tatkala dia meraba kaki kanannya yang terbalut perban putih, kakinya patah. Tak apalah ... luka patah ini tak seberapa dibandingkan kasus yang dapat terselesaikan dengan baik.

 **Ting Ting**

Bunyi lonceng kafe menarik perhatian Rukia dari kegiatannya. Dan seketika dia merasakan tangannya dicengkeram kuat oleh seseorang.

"Pulang Rukia! Kau masih sakit, dasar kepala batu."

"Suara ini ... Inspektur ya? Ahahaha bagaimana kautahu aku di sini?"

" _For God's sake_ Rukia! Kaupikir aku tak punya nama? Koordinat ponselmu, aku melacaknya."

Lantas Rukia menekuk wajahnya tak terima, pria ini seenak dengkul melacak posisinya tanpa peduli kalau Rukia butuh udara segar, bukan mendekam di dalam apartemen. "Tidak asik kau Grimmjow sialan! Pergilah kau ke neraka!"

"Yakin? Jangan merindukanku ya? Tidakkah kauingat siapa yang menyelematkanmu dari si psikopat gila itu?"

Sekali lagi, Rukia semakin menekuk wajahnya tak suka. "Kumohon biarkan aku di sini sebentar hm? Bunyi hujannya sangat menenangkan tahu. Ayo, duduklah di sampingku."

"Kepala batu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~The End~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[1]** Angkatan Darat Bela Diri Jepang. Program Taruna Muda diperuntukkan bagi pelajar dari usia 15 tahun yang akan menerima pelatihan dasar militer, pelajaran sekolah tingkat SMA, dan pelatihan untuk menjadi spesialis dalam ketentaraan. CMIIW.

 **A/N:**

The power of kepepet~ wkwkwk :v sebenarnya fic ini ada bagian yang saya potong, di situ ehemm rate M mbak ... soalnya banyak scene tusuk-tusuk darah muncrat (?) saya belum berani buat lemon XD

Didedikasikan untuk #BleachMovieFestival semoga saja sesuai dengan syarat dan ketentuan. Btw, fic ini scene doang yang mirip, di movienya si inspektur mati dan beda sekali sama karakternya Grimm. Maklumlah cuma scene itu yang saya suka (Soo-ah diinterogasi), scene yang lain lewat~

Baiklah, terima kasih sudah membaca~

 **Sign,  
Classie**


End file.
